


Leathermouth

by Wescottwomen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: Gerard and his boyfriend plan to spend Halloween cuddled up watching movies what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween 1984  
-  
Gerard was 8 Mikey was 6   
-  
It was 11:00 pm Halloween night and a lone little boy sat in the back of a police cruiser, tears streaming down his face, crying for the little brother who he would never see again. There was a search but Gerard knew they wouldn't find Mikey because they didn't believe him after all everyone knows monsters aren't real, right? But Gerard would never forget the monster that dragged Mikey away, never forget the evil grin on its carved face as it looked back at Gerard before it disappeared into the corn maze.  
\----  
\----  
Halloween 2004

Gerard was 28 when he met Frank who was 24 and to say it was love at first sight was putting it mildly. Before Frank, Gerard lived a solitary life and Frank saved him from that endless existence of work, eat, and sleep, just an endless cycle of routine with no family or friends to speak of.

About 6 months ago frank had moved in next door and after coming over to return some mail they had become friends. Most nights would find them hanging out. Before long they were holding hands and kisses soon turned to sleepovers.

Frank was perfect and they had so much in common, he pampered Gerard and was the sweetest guy. So it didn't take much for them to become boyfriends. There were just two flaws Frank had one was his huge jack o lantern tattoo on his back (it gave Gerard the creeps, like it was watching him) and two Franks love of horror and not the cheesy kind, but the kind that kept you up most nights.

So here they were on a Friday night getting ready to watch movies of the terrifying kind. "I'll be right back, " Frank said as he got up to get popcorn and drinks. As he walked toward the kitchen Gerard swears he sees the jack o lantern wink at him but he tells himself it's just a trick of the light shining on Frank's bare back. 

 

Gerard scolded himself he was obviously already starting to inwardly freak out but he put on a brave face and tried to smile as frank came back in with the snacks. "Here you go babe" Frank says, handing Gerard a soda and putting the bowl on the coffee table. Frank put his arm around Gerard, kissed his head and pressed play. Gerard curled up into Frank's side under the blanket knowing Frank would protect him.

"What are we watching," he asked, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice? "Pumpkinhead your going to love it" Frank grinned down at Gerard seemingly unaware of his discomfort. As the movie played Gerard was lost between the terror on the screen and the terror of the past that was playing in his mind. 

Soon it was too much and Gerard had tears streaming down his face. "Turn it off, turn it off, " he all but shrieked. Frank jumped in surprise, and looked at his boyfriend as he paused the movie "babe, what's wrong, " he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Gerard couldn't speak so Frank just held him kissing his forehead and says it isn't real, but Gerard knows that's not true, so with prompting, he tells Frank about his little brother and what happened when Gerard was 8. 

After listening, Frank hugs Gerard tight, whispering in his ear telling him he loves him and has been waiting for him for so long. "I know you miss Mikey," he says, "yeah, I do" Gerard says, but wait Gerard never told him Mikey's name! 

As he pulls back, he's met with glowing golden eyes and a huge evil smile full of sharp teeth "f-frank" he stammers. Frank's laughter causes chills to go down his spine, he remembers that face, that Laugh! "You can call me leathermouth" frank says, "we have an eternity together now come, Mikey's waiting" with that Gerard's world goes black.


	2. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wakes up from the worst nightmare he's ever had. It must have been the horror movies he thinks, but then he realizes he's not in his room and Frank isn't beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the note at the bottom

Gerard wakes up from the worst nightmare he's ever had. It must have been the horror movies he thinks, but then he realizes he's not in his room and Frank isn't beside him. He's in the softest bed he's ever been in, between dark red silk sheets. He hears a growl coming from the right and looks over to see a hell hound laying before a massive fire chewing on a, wait is that a leg bone? 

He starts to shake "I must still be dreaming, " he says aloud and pinches himself hard. Hay that hurt he thinks, he lets out a yelp only to realize the growling has stopped. Before he can turn to look, he's hit by a body jumping on him. With his eyes closed tight in fear he lets out a shriek of surprise when instead of sharp teeth, he feels a huge wet tongue slide across his cheek.

Before he can scream again he hears a voice "sweet pea get down I don't believe Gerard likes your kisses as much as he likes mine." Soon the weight is off him and he sees Frank sitting on the edge of the bed looking as sexy as ever. "Frankie I had the scariest dream" Gerard starts, but then he remembers the hound "Frank what's going on, " he asks as he feels his panic rising.

"Hey, calm down Gee everything's ok" Frank says as he takes Gerard's hand. "There is so much to tell you." Gerard pulls his hand back in fright and anger "Calm down, you expect me to calm down after what you've done, " he all but shrieks and then flinches at the sound of his voice and the fact that he's got talons for hands!? He quickly scurries from the bed to the full length mirror in the corner only to see his once black hair now a fiery red with black tips, his pale skin luminous, and his hazel eyes have a green fire dancing in them.

"Omg what have you done" his screech escalates till the tone is making sweet pea whimper and run for the door which is now opening. Once sweet pea is gone the man standing there turns to Frank, "we tried this your way, but obviously he hasn't lost his flair for hysterics" he says before turning to look at Gerard "Hello brother I've missed you." 

"Mikey" Gerard whispers as his world goes black and if Frank hadn't sprung up to catch him he would have crumpled to the ground. "Mikey, look what you've done" frank said harshly causing Mikey to flinch. Frank lay Gerard back on the bed. "Gee, baby wake up, " he says lightly tapping Gerards cheek. Suddenly Gerard bolts upright "Mikey run, " he screams as he jumps on frank determined to save his baby brother or die trying. 

It soon registers that Frank isn't fighting back, but is instead shaking as he giggles "G-gee" is all he can get out. Gerard looks towards the door only to see Mikey laying in a heap on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his own laughter shaking his whole body. Gerard stops attacking, sitting back and looking more pissed by the moment "somebody better explain to me what's going on, " he growls keeping an eye on Frank, who's still laying there giggling and Mikey who's gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

Frank recovers first "sorry babe, " he says a chuckle still in his voice "but it's a long story and kinda hard to believe." Frank takes a deep breath before turning to Mikey "Get up and come greet your brother properly" he says. Mikey gets up and comes to sit on the bed next to Gerard pulling him into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much Gee" he says with feeling and in that hug Gerard can feel that yes, this is his baby brother and he hugs back just as tight "Mikey, I missed you and thought I'd never see you again." Frank watches with eyes glittering with unshed tears. Gerard turns to Frank "you have to take us home, you have to let us go." 

He's cut off by Mikey who interrupts before Frank can say anything "but Gee, we are home" Mikey then turns to Frank "I know it's your right but let me explain" he says. Frank just nods sadly before getting up and leaving the room. Just before he walks through the door, he turns to Gerard, "I love you Gee, never forget that, " he says with a look of longing in his eyes and then he's gone the door closing behind him. 

Gerard just snorts disbelieving anything that the monster says to him and turns back to Mikey "ok so now that he's gone how do we get out of here" he whispers. Mikey just shakes his head "I'm not joking Gee, this is home, " he said before taking a breath and leading Gerard from the bed to sit in front of the fire. "What do you mean this is home" Gerard hisses giving Mikey a look like he's lost his mind. "Would you like a cup of coffee" Mikey asks grabbing one of the two hot cups that Gerard swears were not there a minute ago.

Mikey takes a deep breath "ok what do you remember from the night I was taken?" he asks handing Gerard a cup. "Everything!" Gerard says quietly while holding the steaming mug clutched in his hands, sadness in his voice at not being able to save his brother from this. "Ok, so what do you remember from before that" he asks. Gerard starts to say everything but stops himself and takes a drink of his coffee "Mikey, I don't understand, why is everything before that hazy" he asks a confused look on his face. 

"Gerard I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath and think really hard about before that night think about our parents, our house, our room, our friends." Gerard does as asked, but all he gets is hazy images of people he doesn't know "Why can't I remember?" he says defeated. "Ok, now close your eyes and I want you to think of Elena" Mikey whispers. 

Just like that this one name brings back memories of a person that Gerard could never forget but somehow had. He lets out a strangled cry as all the memories flood his brain. He remembers his grandmother (and he knows with a certainty that's who she is) teaching him art and singing with her while learning piano. He remembers the stories she told him and Mikey over plates of cookies fresh from the oven. 

Those memories gave way to other ones about his parents Donna and Don, not the people he had thought were his family. Memories kept flooding back and mixed in with all the others were ones of Frank intertwined throughout those first years. Gerard opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face "I don't understand what happened mikey, how come I didn't remember anything but now I do" he didn't trust his own mind at this point. 

"We were kidnapped," Mikey said, taking Gerard's hands in his, "but not from there, from here out of our own bedroom." Gerard starts to interrupt but Mikey gives him a look and he knows how hard this is for Mikey so he closes his mouth. Mikey takes a moment to organize his thoughts and then looks at his brother "ok so I'm going to give you the quick version and then if you have questions you can ask" he says and then he begins to tell the story of what happened all those years ago. 

"Well, first you have to understand mom was a beauty sought after by lore kind from all over" Gerard and Mikey share a smile before Mikey continues "she had two suitors who wanted her hand, but she was holding out for her soulmate and when dad showed up that was all it took she chose him. The other two swore revenge for the imagined slight, because who in their right mind would turn down their soulmate? Mikey asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Fast forward 7 years and the other two finally saw the chance they were waiting for on a night when mom and dad had to go to grandma's house because she was sick. Mikey looked lost In the story, but he squeezed Gees hand. "They left us with our cousin while they were gone only to come home to find our cousin murdered and us gone!" Gerard squeezed Mikey's hand tight as tears filled his eyes "it took 9 months to find out where we had been taken and by whom." Mikey continued tears in his own eyes "Dad couldn't leave mom and grandma, they were both so fragile by then from the heartbreak of losing us. 

So Frank and his dad went as is their duty and right" Gerard started to speak, but Mikey just kept talking not letting him ask questions yet. "When they got to the place we were they went to grab us, but it had been months and we didn't remember them so you started to scream and they just grabbed me and went as quickly as they could" Mikey had a sad kinda smile on his face as he looked at Gerard "we all waited for the time we could bring you home." He wiped his eyes and looked at his brother before pulling him into a huge hug "your home now Gee and that's what matters." Mikey said pulling back from the hug.

"Ok, I'm sure you have questions, " he said and then waited.  
Gerard looked at Mikey as he wiped his own tear stained face "where is here and what are we Mikey" he asked? "We are lore" Mikey said head held high with pride "more specifically, we are dark muse with a little incubus and siren thrown in on our mother's side." Gerard looked at Mikey like he was going to argue but thought better of it and took a drink of his coffee that was still nice and hot, emptying half the cup only to watch it fill back up like magic and decided on another question.

"What is a dark muse, are we evil, " he asked more than a little concerned, after seeing Frank's sharp teeth and black eyes he could believe it. Mikey chuckled and it warmed Gerard's heart "no, not even close. We inspire creativity of the dark mischievous kind. The world needs darkness to accent the light, but we don't do evil darkness that belongs to demons, vampires, and the like. You inspire art, I inspire fashion and we both are musically inclined." Mikey smiles and Gerard smiles back.

Mikey drinks his coffee and grabs a cookie off the plate that just appeared on the table, he takes a bite and hums in appreciation as he waits. "Why didn't I remember any of this and why did it take twenty years to come get me" Gerard asks before he too grabs a cookie. "When a child is brought acrossed the barrier between our worlds a safeguard is in place that makes them forget and masks their looks and abilities, to protect our world and people. And the reason it took so long is you can only bring someone across on Halloween every twenty years and each of us can only bring one person. They were only able to grab me so they had to wait to grab you and it's been a long wait." Mikey looks like he wants to say something else but thinks better of it.

Gerard decides to address the big elephant he's been tiptoeing around "you said it was Frank and his dad's right and duty to come after us what did you meant" he tried to sound calm but the tremor in his voice gave away his fear and nervousness. Mikey takes a long drink before he speaks "I'm sorry Gee, but if you wanna to know that answer you have to ask Frank it's not my answer to give." with that he stands up and holds his hand out to Gerard, "let's go find us a Frank I think I know exactly where he is" Gerard stands grabs his cup and takes Mikey's hand, together they leave the room. 

Once they step out of the room, Mikey stops and looks at Gerard "ok now I want you to focus on Frank and take us there" Gerard looks at Mikey " I can't find him can I" Mikey just gives him a look. So Gerard takes a breath and concentrates soon he feels a tingling feeling and his heart starts to speed up. Before he knows what he's doing, he's heading down the hall as fast as he can Mikey right behind him, only to stop about seven doors down and go back two doors when the thrumming inside his chest is at its strongest.

"Of course he'd be here" Mikey said under his breath "Open the door Gee" Mikey tells him. Gerard looks uncertain before he opens the door and steps inside and there he sees Frank laying with his head on the lap of what at first appears to be a small girl he doesn't even look at the girl he just sees Frank's face and his heart breaks at the sight of the hot tears running out of his eyes and into his hair as he speaks to her in whispers. "Frankie" Gerard says causing both Frank and the girl to look up. 

Frank sits up quickly and wipes his face "hay Gee" he says softly at which the girl gasped " Gee, you came home to us, " she says in a shaky voice and Gerard finally looks at her only to realize this tiny person is no girl, but his very own grandmother "Gramma" Gerard gasps and dropped his cup, having thought she would be long dead he reaches for her and hugs her tight "oh Gramma I missed you even when I didn't know I did" he says knowing she will understand. She hugs back just as tight and they both pull Mikey into the tear filled hug. 

Frank gets up to leave only to be stopped by Gerard reaching out and grabbing his wrist "stay Frankie please" he says. So Frank joins wrapping his arms around Gee and Elena. Soon they are all catching up and Gerard knows this is what he was missing all those years, but he knows he still need to talk to Frank and so he turns to his gramma " Well gramma I wanna stay and talk but I need to talk to Frankie" he says. "Oh, you go on we got lots of time" she says, "go spend time doing young people things I need my rest" and with that she gets up and heads off to bed after kissing and hugging the three men. 

Gerard and Frank walk out the door with Mikey just behind them. "Well guys I think I'm going to go inspire a beauty to go out with me, " he gives them a hug after telling Gerard they will meet up the next day and walks away humming a song that sounds like Girlfriend In A Coma by the The Smiths.  
Frank leads Gerard back to the room they were in when he woke up and for the first time he really looks around. It really is a beautiful space with a sitting area, bathroom, huge bed and even a small outdoor garden and that is where frank leads him now. They walk over to a bench so they can sit and talk under the stars.

They sit in silence, but then start to speak at the same time before blushing and sitting in silence once again. Gerard finally breaks the silence "Frankie what are you. What did mikey mean by it was you and your dad's right to rescue us," He asks. Frank looks down, not wanting to look at Gerard's face when he tells him, "I'm a dark muse like you, but I have a bit of demon on my father's side and a bit leprechaun on moms side he says. I inspire music and mischief, but punk is my baby Frank says with pride in his voice. Gerard has to smile he can totally see it. 

Frank starts talking again "he means it was my father's duty to aid me in getting my heart back and it was my right to go because you were, are, and always will be my only mate from the moment you were born and your name appeared over my heart." he smiles. "But there is nothing there I've seen your chest" Gerard says. Frank chuckles "a simple glamour to hide it until you were ready to know." he says and pulls his shirt up to show the flawless bare skin, but before Gerard can speak it shimmers before his eyes to reveal the name GEE in beautiful cursive writing. 

Frank takes Gerard's hand in his, "so I guess the question is are you ready to accept the truth that I love you, always have, always will" Frank has such a hopeful look on his face that Gerard can't say no. "So what happens now we get married and raise some hell hounds or how does this work" he asks. Frank chuckles and pulls Gerard into a tight hug "no marriage is a human thing what we have is beyond that. The ceremony is much simpler, but so much more binding. And as for the hell hounds well, we already have sweet pea, but I was thinking maybe a couple of kids" and he kisses Gerard softly on the lips.

The kiss soon turns needy and Gerard can't help but moan. But it's frank who pulls back "does this mean you say yes" he asks? "Yes, oh yes," Gerard laughs happily "so if weddings don't happen, what is the ceremony like" he asks. Frank blushes because even though they have had sleepovers they have never had sex and he's nervous. So instead he asks "do you like the suite, I decorated it with you in mind while I waited for you." Gerard nods as he looks around the garden noticing night blooms all around them. The sight is breathtaking he thinks, but nothing is more so then Frank.

"Frank why won't you tell me, " he asks, kissing Frank's neck causing a shiver to go down Frank's spine. "Babe it involves me claiming you in that bed and I don't know how you feel about that" Frank says. Gerard pulls back to look at Frank "is that why we never had sex, " he asks understanding finally sinking in. He's relieved when Frank nods because deep down he had worried, Frank didn't want him like that. 

"You don't know how hard it was holding back all those times you teased me" Frank says, remembering all the times he had prayed his hard on would go away. Gerard blushes guiltily, but then gets an idea "Im sorry sugar, but I couldn't understand how you could want me I mean your gorgeous" He says looking down. Frank chuckles "oh babe, all I want is you, " he kisses Gerard again and stands up holding out his hand. "Come it's time, " he says and takes Gerard's hand leading him not in to the bed as he expected, but into the bathroom where a huge filled tub awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wasn't going to add smut but I decided it was a part of this story so next chapter will be smut but I'm not sure how much or how graphic. I won't know until I write it but I will tag it.  
> So if you don't like smut stop right here and know they lived happily ever after but if you want smut I will post it later


	3. Claming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

At Gerard's confused look frank starts to explain. "First we bath each other so we can get to know each others body's and become more comfortable with each other never hiding ourselves from each others eyes in shyness or shame" he says and slowly undresses Gerard as he recites the vows. Frank's words Gerard realizes are part of the ceremony and as he stands naked in front of Frank he feels no shame and reaches out reciting the words as Frank did caressing his body as he undresses him. 

Once they stand before each other naked frank takes Gerard's hand "as we take this first step in our life together we do so with love, respect, care, and honor." With that said together they step into the huge tub and sit facing each other. "Now we wash each other" Frank says with a tender smile, leaning forward to kiss Gerard softly on the lips. "Turn around babe, " he says while grabbing the shampoo and starts to wash Gerards hair carefully massaging his scalp. 

When he was done Frank rinses Gerard's hair before leaning forward to kiss him first on one side of the neck then the other. Gerard sighs in contentment as Frank trails kisses up his neck to his ear "do you know what you do to me Gerard" Frank whispered sending shivers down his back. "Probably the same thing you do to me sugar" Gerard replied, turning his head towards Frank, who kissed his cheek and pulled him back so he could feel how hard Frank was for him. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and slid it down his body to his own throbbing erection. Frank gripped his chin in one hand turning his head more so he could kiss him hungrily on the lips. His other hand stroked him a couple times as he ground his own hard-on into Gerard's ass, before giving his throbbing cock a squeeze only to let it go and pull back.

Gerard whined in protest, but frank gave him one more kiss on the side of the head before he grabbed the body wash and started to wash his back. Frank massaged and kneaded Gerard's muscles as he thoroughly scrubbed his body working from his shoulders down to his ass. He squeezed Gerards round globes before running his soapy fingers gently between them to lightly wash and stroke his sweet little rosebud. Soon he pulled them away and then turned Gerard around to wash his front. Frank almost lost himself in the feeling of running his slick hands all over Gerard's torso, teasing his nipples as he went. He ran his hands down to Gerard's cock that was throbbing. Frank let his fingers wrap around it gently, stroking it to wash and bring pleasure, but not to allow him to reach orgasm. As he washed him, Frank kept littering kisses and nips all over Gerard's body and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Gerard silently cursed Frank for leaving him a shaking, moaning mess, his cock harder then it had ever been but he knew he didn't have long to wait. Gerard inwardly chuckled as Frank rinsed him because he knew now it was his turn to explore and explore he did with much delight and excitement. Frank recognized that look and inwardly groaned as he started to turn around so Gerard could continue to torment him. Gerard stopped Frank leaning forward to kiss his lips and grabbing him by the hips. He pulled frank into his lap causing them both to moan. Forgetting his task for a moment he grabbed Franks ass and bucked up as Frank eagerly ground down, pulling him in for a passionate kiss before pulling away to get back to the task at hand. 

Grabbing the soap he lathered Franks chest up running his fingers over the mating mark over his heart with delight as his fingers touched his own name. Soon he was tracing franks other tattoos teasing and tormenting him as he went running his hands up over his shoulder and down his back touching and caressing as he went before rinsing him off. Gerard smiled at frank, a mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Frank's plump lips. 

"Ok, turn around sugar" Gerard said as he grabbed the shampoo. Frank turned around and settled in between Gerard's thighs with a contented sigh. Gerard started to lather Franks hair up using his nails and gently pulling his hair once in a while just to hear Franks moans. Soon Gerard was rinsing franks hair and they stood up, stepped out of the tub and dried each other off. Frank then got the blood red robes that were hanging on the hooks handing one to Gerard before putting his own on. Then placing a kiss on Gerard's lips, he took his hand and together they walked up to the massive four poster bed.

Frank was extremely turned on and a bit nervous as they approached the bed after all this was his soul mate whom he had dreamed of being with for so long. Slowly turning toward Gerard he reached out and caressed his cheek pulling him in for a kiss. Softly he brushed his lips against Gerard's before running his tongue along the seam of his lips begging for entrance. Gerard put his arms around the back of Franks neck kissing back eagerly and opened his lips to grant Frank entrance. Soon they were moaning as tongues caressed and explored. Gerard pulled back to catch his breath and Frank took the opportunity to trail kisses across his cheek, down his neck to the hollow at the base of his throat. "Please Frankie, I need you sugar" Gerard begged as he moved his hands up into Franks hair trying to pull him closer as he tilted his head back to give Frank better access. 

 

Frank pushed the robe off Gerard's shoulders caressing the exposed skin as he went. "Get on the bed baby" Frank said, pulling back and removing his own robe. Gerard climbed onto the bed and smiled as he heard Frank groan behind him. Frank gave his cock a squeeze as he watched Gerard shake his ass playfully groaning at the sight of his sweet little hole peeking out from between his round cheeks. Gerard arched his back and continued to wiggle his butt before sitting back up on his knees and looking over his shoulder "you coming suger or are you just going to stand and gawk at me all night" he said and then giggled. 

That giggle was all it took for Frank to scramble up onto the bed coming up behind Gerard. Sliding his arms around his waist, he kissed the back of Gerard's neck while sliding his hands up to his shoulders and pushing him onto his knees. Gerard purred when he felt Franks throbbing cock against his ass as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way down Gerard's back his fingers trailing across the damp skin. Placing a kiss on his tail bone Frank Brushed his lips across his pale skin before nipping him on his left cheek, then running his tongue over the same spot to soothe the sting. 

Gerard arched his back again as he felt Franks lips gliding over his skin back towards the spot he had kissed just above his tailbone. Frank ran his nose across the small patch of skin inhaling Gerard's scent before grazing it with his teeth. He placed both hands on Gerard's cheeks giving them a squeeze as he pulled them apart so he could run his tongue down across his sweet little pucker that was just begging to be kissed. He trailed his tongue towards his balls lapping them before taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. 

Gerard was losing his mind as he felt Frank sucking on his balls. "Sugar give me your fingers please, " he begged as he felt frank move from his balls to his taint and who was frank to deny him. Frank ran his thumb over his leaking head gathering some precum and bringing it up to lightly press against Gerard' s virgin star. He gently rubbed it back and fourth over his fluttering pucker causing Gerard to press back "please Frankie please hurry" he begged. Frank pushed his middle finger in slowly furrowing his brow and marveling at how tight Gerard was. He started slowly sliding it in and out until Gerard was asking for more so he added another thrusting them in and out. Frank ran his tongue back and forth over his taint and up to tease Gerard's pucker moaning at the taste and feel of such an intimate act with his mate. He quickly added a third finger feeling around for that one spot that would have Gerard losing his mind 

Suddenly Gerard let out a high pitched noise and fisted the pillow till his knuckles turned white "there sugar right there" he cried out breathlessly squirming for more. Frank thrust his fingers in a couple more times before pulling them out and moving his mouth back up to that patch of skin over his tailbone to nip it hard enough to leave a mark and soothing it with a tender kiss "mine" he said. He rolled Gerard over trailing kisses over his hip as he went. Soon he was kneeling between Gerard's spread thighs lightly sucking on the head of his cock because he just needed a taste. He groaned when the flavor hit his tongue, this was his mate who tasted like no other and was made for just him. Frank lost himself in the moment, relishing and delighting in finally having everything he ever wanted spread out before him until he looked up and saw the breathtaking sight above him. Gerard lay there eyes blown wide with his lips parted and begging to be taken, body glowing in the firelight and frank couldn't slick his cock up fast enough. 

Frank held his cock in his hand and moved it so the tip pressed against Gerards twitching ring of muscle. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard with as much passion as he could muster before sliding his tongue in his mouth and running it over one of his fangs. Gerard whimpered and sucked on His tongue as Frank pushed his cock in slowly before bottoming out. Frank slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and just held still waiting for Gerard to give him the sign he was ready. Soon Gerard was trying to move as he wrapped his legs around franks hips and clutched his shoulders with his talons. Frank hissed in a breath and slowly started moving his hips while holding Gerard's face so he could look into his eyes "look at me Gerard and know that I am yours for eternity. Take what my body gives, know what the beat of my heart says. As I see my future in your eyes, see your future in my eyes, take this soul that now belongs to you. The comfort and strength my arms freely offer. I bind myself to you till our world is dust and beyond. Speak the words and take this life I offer with every part of me" Frank leaned forward and kissed Gerard softly before pulling back as tears of love and longing filled his eyes. 

Gerard by this point felt he would shatter as tears swam in his own eyes "I take all you offer and will give it back 10 times because you are the beginning middle and end for me always. I see you and know you are mine as I am yours for eternity. I take what your body gives, I hear what the beat of your heart says and mine answers. I see my future in your eyes, this soul that now belongs to you. I feel the comfort and strength your arms freely offer, mine offer warmth and love in return. I bind myself to you till our world is dust and beyond. I hear the words you speak and wish you to hear my words and take all I offer with every part of me" Gerard pulled frank down and kissed him with all the passion and promise he could put into one kiss.

Frank started to thrust harder riding the waves of passion and taking Gerard with him. As they both felt the mating bond that connected them Franks chest tattoo got hot and Gerard felt heat flair over his tailbone. Gerard cried out and dug his talons into franks back deep enough to leave marks. As he shot cum all over his chest, his hole tightening around franks cock causing Frank to cry out and fill Gerard with his hot seed. They continued to slowly move together, kissing and caressing while riding out the orgasm they shared before frank pulled out and lay next to Gerard who snuggled into his arms with a sigh of contentment. They lay like that before Gerard turned on his side and pressed his back to Franks chest before dozing off.

After a while Frank got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and bring back a rag to clean Gerard up. He paused when he got back into the room and stood next to the bed a satisfied smile on his face. Gerard looked over his shoulder and quaked a brow "what's that look for" he asked. Frank kissed the spot over his tailbone and sighed happily "mine" he whispered once again. "Ok, seriously, what's up with you and that spot and why does it tingle when you touch it" Gerard asked while taking the washing and cleaning up. "It's your tattoo the one that proclaims you as mine" Frank said with a happy smile on his face. Gerard sat bolt upright "what I got a tattoo, " he exclaimed and jumped off the bed running over to the mirror and turning to get a look. "I got a tramp stamp" he exclaimed, looking at the tattoo that said Frankie "why do I have a tramp stamp Frank." 

Frank walked up behind Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand over his stomach. "Because when soulmates are born on is the dominant and the other is always a fertile" he said and kissed Gerard's neck inhaling his scent. "Wait, so I'm like the girl" Gerard growled before turning to glare at Frank. "No baby your not the girl" Frank giggled before pulling Gerard back into his arms and kissing his lips. "Good, because I kinda wanna fuck you sugar" Gerard whispered in Franks ear as he leaned forward to suck on his neck. "I want that to oh so very much, " Frank moaned "and you can especially as you get closer to having the baby, " he said as he ran his hand up and through Gerard's hair as his other one touched Gerard's stomach. Gerard froze and breathed one word "baby" and his eyes rolled back in his head. Gerard came to tucked into bed with his head resting on a pillow and Frank curled up next to him looking distraught with tears in his eyes "babe please wake up I love you please" he was sobbing. "Frank" Gerard whispered "I'm the girl" and started to cry.


End file.
